<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just you figure by ungoodpirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429118">just you figure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate'>ungoodpirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 4, F/M, Figure Drawing, Fluff, Foreplay, Nude Modeling, Nudity, jordeclan, taking place some time in the indefinite future when everything has resolved itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have an idea that might make this easier for you.” Jordan popped the first button of her shirt. “Mutual nudity.”  She dazzled him with a devious smile. “Artist and subject.” </p>
<p>----<br/>aka, Jordan comes up with a creative way to convince Declan to do some nude modeling for some figure drawing practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan/Declan Lynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just you figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is supposed to be for the NSFW/Smut prompt, but as I am not much of a smut writer, this is just really the foreplay (through art!) and sweetness.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jordan curled her finger in a come hither gesture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to do this?” asked Declan. He clutched at the lapels of the terrycloth robe like she had transformed him into some quaking virgin. Even when he had still been a virgin he hadn’t been quaking. Not on the outside at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, love? It’s not like I haven’t seen you in the buff before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not in a room flushed with lighting. Not with a stool for him to sit and an easel for her to stand back and study him from. It was somehow both eerily clinical like a surgeon’s theater and immensely intimate at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m ever going to develop my own style, I need to practice figure drawing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan had been born -- dreamed, that is -- an art forger. A being with an uncanny ability to replicate (although often with her own flares of anachronistic details) that came unnaturally to her. To build a piece of art from the ground up was a different thing. More than techniques and fundamentals -- meaning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was reasoning that tugged at the string’s of a heart some people believed -- his previous three ex-girlfriends included -- was an empty crater instead. Still, Iiit didn’t unfreeze whatever gut-wrench self-consciousness that was stiffening him though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea that might make this easier for you.” She popped the first button of the button down knit, a stretchy-fabric thing that had already clung to her curves like a second skin. She undid the second. The third. The lace of her bra revealed. She stripped the whole shirt from her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mutual nudity.”  She dazzled him with a devious smile. “Artist and subject.” Her thumb hooked behind the button of her jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Declan cleared his throat to speak, then cleared it again. “Go on then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your turn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only wearing a bathrobe. I only have one turn. Have to be strategic about its placement, or I’ll be naked and you’ll still be mostly clothed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan stared at him very steadily in the eyes and he didn't look away. The hair on his arms was rising. This wasn’t exactly a contest of wills, but it was a contest of something where either way they would both win. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan twisted open the button of her jeans and dragged down the zipper. It wasn’t a concession, though. It was countermove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Untie your robe,” she said. It was a command. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Declan released a breath, every nerve ending alive during this strange dance of foreplay. He untied the robe. Let it hang loose from his shoulders, revealing what the flaps decided to reveal and hide whatever it decided to hide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan slid the jeans down over her hips. She wasn’t wearing shoes as she didn’t like to around the house. She was left in just her bra and underwear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same time?” Declan proposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jordan winked. “Race you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they were both striped naked, Jordan still ordered Declan into the position she wanted and got settled down herself into sketching. It was only after he was in a good ten minutes into holding a pose that he realized that she had taken something he had been uncomfortable doing and twisted into something fun and teasing without him even realizing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” Jordan gently scolded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Declan hadn’t realized he had been turning his head to say something to her. “Can I talk?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t move.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t think he can say all things he’d want, express all the things he’d want, without moving. So he condensed it down: “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It came out easy, and every time those words came out so easily, he was just as surprised as the first time. Declan Lynch isn’t used to his emotions being both easy and honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he could look at her -- which he can’t without the damned thing of moving -- he knew that the curl of a semi-smile, unconsciously formed, would be on the left side of her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Declan stretched out. “Can I see?” The sketch, he meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said, and grabbed his face, planting a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms across her shoulders, drawing them closer, skin to skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She released a little hum of contentment into his neck. “This is nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do people even wear clothes?” Declan asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are so many fun things you can do without clothes,” Jordan says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can think of one or two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>fin</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>